


Brilliant Sunshine and a Light Breeze

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>063 Summer (lover100) and Challenge #15: Summer time (for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Sunshine and a Light Breeze

This was the first time she’d entered a tent since that traipse across the country when she was 17. It made her shiver with a fear she’d almost forgotten. What made it that much worse was that it was the same tent. Though this time there was no Horcruxes, no war, no Harry, just them. Her and Ron.

And this time it wasn’t freezing cold and they weren’t balanced on some cliff face or deep in the heart of a forest. They were on a moor, in the summer, in brilliant sunshine and a light breeze. Nothing but grass and hills for miles. She stepped back out of the tent and admired the view. She watched butterflies flutter and a rabbit hop past her before the calm was broken by Ron trying to scramble up the hill. He finally made it.

“How did you manage that?” He panted, gesturing at the tent.

“It’s magic, Ron, remember? Besides you’ve been spectacularly falling up and down that hill like Itsy Bitsy Spider for at least twenty minutes. I would have helped you but it was so cute” She kissed him, her hand automatically sliding into his.

“So what do you think?” He asked, fingers literally crossed that she liked it. She knew today was meant to be special but she didn’t know why.

“It’s beautiful” She answered honestly, her eyes darting between his face and the scenery. “I love you”

“Yeah, you’re starting to grow on me too” He grinned and Hermione slapped him across the arm. “No, you know I love you.” She kissed him and ducked back into the tent.

While she changed from hiking gear into a floaty summer dress, Ron set up a picnic; it wasn’t much, just wine and a few ham sandwiches, a cake and his mother’s lemon jelly. He spread out a few rose petals, enough that she would think he was being romantic but not enough to make her suspicious.

He checked his watch. By muggle weather predictors he had fifteen minutes. As he looked up he noticed Hermione and smiled, her hair was mostly down but pulled away from her face and her dress was powder blue, making her skin look nearly golden.

“You look amazing” Ron breathed, nerves starting to bubble away.

“Thank you” She curtseyed slightly and sat down.

“Wine?” He asked and handed her a disposable champagne flute. She nodded and he filled it up.

They made small talk over the sandwiches, making plans for the next day and discussing where they might go for lunch.

“Wow, it must be nearly sunset” She gasped at the changing colours of the sky.

“Bugger, I nearly forgot” He dropped his sandwich and took Hermione’s hands in his. “Would you stand up?”

“Why?” She eyed him with concern, like she thought she had a spider on her or something.

“Please, Hermione, just stand up?” He smiled at her nervously and she complied.

He picked up a rose petal at random and hovered it in the air, making it grow into a full rose. He kneeled on both knees until and handed the rose to Hermione.

“Pull a petal off” He whispered, his voice all but deserting him. She pulled one off and let it fall to the ground. “Keep going” She repeated the action, pulling each outer petal off until just the inner bud was left. “Ok, that’s it” He raised his wand again. This time the petals opened, just as the last ray of sunlight disappeared. The centre of the rose seemed to glow and something inside it sparkled. She hadn’t noticed that Ron was now kneeling on one knee.

“So...Guess what I’m thinking about asking you?” Ron took her hand, he was laughing but his eyes were serious.

“Oh God, of course, yes!” She dived into his arms, kissing him until she had no choice but to breathe or pass out.

“So that’s a yes then?” He found the ring and placed it on her finger, the wrong one as it happened but Hermione didn’t care, she just nodded with tears in her eyes and kept kissing him.


End file.
